The girl with Black wings
by dark hallway
Summary: A new girl comes to Alfea, but Bloom finds out her secret.(I know bad summary)
1. Default Chapter

**Alright people I thought if this story at the top of my head. It's when Bloom is going to visit her parent s and she sees a girl with black wings. I don't own the Winx club…though I wish I did. I do own Angelina though.**

Bloom was walking home from her school Alfea. She was on her way to visit her parents, as she did every weekend. As she was walking she looked up into the sky. She noticed someone on top of a building. It was a girl and she was wearing all black.

Bloom: Hey, get down from there, you could get hurt!

The girl on the building obviously didn't hear her. The girl tuned her back towards the edge and began to fall off.

Bloom: Oh No!

Bloom watched in horror as the girl was falling off the building. The girl was about to hit the ground when these big black wings sprouted from the girls back. The girl took off soaring into the sky.

Bloom: (thinking: Whoah I gotta tell the others about this, but first I'll go see my parents.

Bloom continued to walk to her parents house still thinking about the mysterious girl, a lot of questions were running through her mind. Within ten minutes Bloom was at her house. Her parents had just gotten through making dinner. As Bloom was eating she still had the same questions in her mind. On Sunday Bloom had to return to Alfea. She started walking back to Alfea. As she was walking she looked into the sky to see if she could spot the girl from yesterday, but she had no luck.

Bloom was thinking to herself. Who was the girl? Where did she come from? Bloom was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice a girl walking right for in her direction. Bloom accidentally knocked the girl over.

Bloom: Oh I'm sorry.

Girl: Oh no it's okay, I should have been paying attention to where I was walking.

Bloom: What's your name?

Girl: Angelina.

Bloom: Oh Hi, I'm Bloom.

Angelina: Nice to meet you.

The two girls shook hands and began to talk.

Bloom: So, where are you headed?

Angelina: I'm looking for a place called Alfea.

Bloom: Alfea? Hey, I know where that is, that's my school.

Angelina: Great! can you show me?

Bloom: Sure come on.

The two girls began walking to Alfea together. They were talking so much that they didn't realize they were reaching the school.

Bloom: Wow we got here fast.

Angelina: I know, it feels like we got here in five minutes.

The two girls laughed at the thought of it. They both walked into the school where they met Musa and Tecna.

Musa: What's up Bloom.

Bloom: Hi Musa, Hi Tecna.

Tecna: Who is this?

Bloom: Oh this is Angelina, she's new.

Angelina: Hi.

Bloom: Have you seen Stella and Flora anywhere?

Musa: Yeah they just left to the cafeteria.

Bloom: Okay, come on Angelina.

Angelina: Coming.

Angelina and Bloom left to the cafeteria to find Stella and Flora.

**I know this is a pretty lame chapter but in the later chapters Bloom finds out that Angelina is actually supposed to be a witch. Even though Angelina doesn't want to be.**


	2. in the cafeteria

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews…I didn't think anyone would like this story…I have a feeling that this one won't be good as the first one. Just read it.**

As Bloom and Angelina were walking to the cafeteria Angelina had a lot of thoughts running swiftly through her head. Bloom was talking to her but she wasn't listening.

(Angelina's thoughts)

_What if Bloom finds out I'm not a fairy? Why is it me!? I hate being a witch…I hate it! Why can't I just be a fairy? I hate having no friends! Wait…if Bloom finds out that I have black wings she might not like me anymore…especially the fact that I'm a witch and only half fairy._

Angelina's thought were interrupted by Bloom.

Bloom: Angelina?...Angelina…Angelina!

Angelina: Huh?! Oh sorry Bloom.

Bloom: Is something wrong?

Angelina: No, everything's fine.

Bloom: Okay, come on then, let's go meet Flora and Stella.

Bloom opened the cafeteria doors and the two girls went inside. Angelina felt uncomfortable and she felt as if everyone was watching her. People at different tables began whispering and giggling. Angelina just followed Bloom to a table to where a blonde and a brunette were sitting. (is Flora a brunette)

Bloom: Hi guys.

Flora: Hi Bloom, who's this?

Bloom: This is Angelina.

Angelina: Hi, you guys can call me Angie that's if you want to.

All of a sudden Tecna and Musa walked into the room. Musa had pair of headphones on and was listening to her walkman.(does she have a walkman?, she does now…lucky her)

Tecna: Hello girls.

Flora: Hi Tecna.

Musa: What's crackin' guys.

Musa now took off her headphones and then the both girls sat down in two extra chairs. Angelina and Bloom did the same.

Bloom: I almost forgot to tell you guys.

Girls: what?

Bloom: yesterday when I was walking to my parents' house I saw a girl with black wings.

Flora: (gasp) Really?

Musa: That's trippy.

Angelina: Umm….what color were her wings again?

Bloom: black.

Stella: I heard about that… I heard that she's part witch and part fairy.

Tecna: I wonder who she is.

Angelina sat there at the table listening to the conversation and worried sick.

Angelina: Listen guys I uh…I have to use the restroom can you guys tell me where it is?

Tecna: Down the hall to the left.

Angelina got up and began racing out of the cafeteria and down the hall.

Musa: What was that all about?

All of the girls shrugged but Bloom had noticed there was something wrong.

**Sorry guys ran out of thoughts right here….I wrote it in script format sorry…but hey I think it came out pretty well…see ya guys next chappie. I changed it around instead of her being just a witch. I made Angie part fairy.**


	3. The secret and a dream

**Here's the third chappie people. I hope you like the first two…I just feel like typing away today….I have no clue why. The story…I don't own Evanescence either.**

Musa: Um…Tecna didn't you say the bathrooms were that way?

Tecna: Yes, I'm afraid I did. Oh well.

In the hallway Angelina stopped somewhere away from the cafeteria. She was running and had to stopped to take a break. She was panting really hard.

(Angelina's thoughts)

_Oh No! Bloom knows about my wings. I hope she doesn't find out my secret completely._

Angelina began walking down the hallway humming the song "Hello" by Evanescence. She was interrupted by the sound of Bloom's voice.

Bloom: What's wrong Angelina?

Angelina: Bloom!? Why did you follow me?

Bloom: I knew something was wrong, you can tell me.

Angelina now had a tear running down her cheek. She stood there silent for a moment but then quickly wiped away her tears.

Angelina: Remember when you were talking about the girl with black wings?

Bloom: Uh-huh.

Angelina: I'm the girl with black wings.

Angelina revealed her black wings that were big black and feathery like the wings of a raven. Bloom stood there shocked yet amazed at the same time. Angelina pulled her black wings back into her back and began crying again.

Angelina: I never wanted to be a witch but I can't change that. I don't want to be evil like my cousin Stormy.

Bloom: Stormy? You're related to Stormy!? Why didn't you tell me?

Angelina: I kept it a secret to myself. It was such a secret that Stormy doesn't even know.

Bloom pulled Angelina into a hug and began patting her back. Bloom started walking Angelina into her room where they could talk. (when I said "her" I meant Bloom.)

Angelina stopped crying and hey both entered Bloom's room. Angelina and Bloom both sat on the bed.

Bloom: So how come you didn't tell anybody?

Angelina: I don't want to talk about it…maybe later.

Bloom: Listen I'm gonna go back to the cafeteria now, Okay?

Angelina: Okay.

Bloom: You can stay in my room if you want to or you can come with me.

Angelina: No thanx, I'll stay here and do some thinking thanx anyways.

Bloom left the room leaving Angelina by herself. Angelina's eyes were red and puffy but soon Angelina started to doze off, soon Angelina was sound asleep.

(Angelina's dream)

_Angelina was in a dark place surrounded by shadows and dark trees._

_Angelina: W-where am I?_

_Angelina looked around and then seen someone in a distance and began walking towards them. She heard evil laughter all around her but she continued to walk. She began approaching the figure._

_Angelina: No it can't be!_

_It was, it was her cousin Stormy._

_Stormy: Surprised to see me, it's been a long time cousin._

_Angelina: But how did you…_

_Stormy: Know? I knew all a long _

_Angelina: How did you find out?_

_Stormy :Later cuz. _

_Angelina: What? Stormy where are you going?_

_Stormy began walking away into the distant shadows and into the dark spooky trees. All of a sudden a bunch of hands reached out of the ground and began pulling Angelina into the ground._

_Angelina: Ahhhhh!_

_The sound of Stormy's evil laughter filled the air. _

(Dream ends)

Angelina woke up in a cold sweat. Bloom and the rest of the girls now entered the room.

Bloom: Are you okay?

Angelina: It was just a dream.

**I got stuck right here sorry….if this chapter sux I can't blame you for saying so.**

**Later….**


End file.
